


Preferences

by missbeizy



Category: Glee
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-17
Updated: 2013-02-17
Packaged: 2017-11-29 15:07:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/688342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missbeizy/pseuds/missbeizy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PWP.  First-time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Preferences

"We never--we never really talked about this before, I mean, what do you--do you--?"

It's all orange and brown and candle-lit behind Kurt's head, and he's outlined in a glow that makes him even more beautiful than he usually is. For a moment Blaine can only breathe and watch him and thank every god he can name that Kurt was smart enough, strong enough to have begun this thing between them because, hell, he, Blaine, had been entirely clueless.

But there's no need to go over that again, not with Kurt gently on top of him, Kurt's legs and hips and--everything--warm and heavy, pressing him into the bed.

Oh, god. God, this is--

He has to be honest. He wants this to be--right, to be good, he doesn't want to have to worry about scaring Kurt away even though he just wants, wants way too much.

He exhales across Kurt's jaw, then tucks his face nearer to the bend of his neck. His voice comes out shaky and low, despite an attempt to sound more confident. "I want us to--go all the way, I--god. Kurt." He wets his lips, and digs his fingers into Kurt's lower back. That's not precisely an answer and he knows it. "I--want you inside of me," he says, not wanting to be crude, not wanting to freak Kurt out, but god, it's all he thinks about.

"Ohgod," Kurt sighs, carding his fingers through Blaine's hair, shifting his face just a bit and kissing at his throat. Blaine's pulse is racing, and it feels weird when Kurt's mouth passes wetly over the spot.

"If you're not ready--if you don't want to do that I--we don't have to, it's just you asked and I--"

"Of course I want to," Kurt replies, voice loose and warm and sure, almost a little desperate, and a little surprised, and Blaine whimpers, squeezing Kurt's waist. "You feel amazing, you feel so--Blaine--god, Blaine."

Kurt kisses him, and his head goes very light and wobbly. He slides his fingers down Kurt's right arm, finds a warm palm, and brings it between them. He pants, nervous, and presses Kurt's hand to the curve of his erection, still covered by his boxer-briefs.

Kurt inhales. Shivers, and gently bites Blaine's neck. "Blaine--god--"

"You can, it's--okay," he replies, shaking; he is so hard that it almost hurts, and then Kurt gently wraps his fingers around the shape, and he whines, hips twitching. "Kurt. S-stop, if you--I'll--stop--"

"Um, okay. What should I...?"

It is almost impossible to come up with a suggestion when Kurt's hand had brought him to the edge with just a squeeze. 

"We'd probably better avoid--" he laughs nervously "--me for a while." He is hot all over, but he feels an extra rush of warmth in his face and neck. "I could--touch you?"

"I--think we'd be in the same situation if you did that right now." It comes out in an embarrassed rush.

Shaking a little, Blaine pushes a hand between them and gently rubs his fingers up and down Kurt's clothed erection. He kisses Kurt's ear. "Even if I only--like this?" 

"Blaine," Kurt moans.

"We have all night," he says. "We have time to--do more later." He tightens his fingers and begins to stroke, this time with purpose. They fold together like two halves of one whole, arms and legs and faces and necks and shoulders twining slowly inward. Kurt trembles and has bit his lips shut so no sound escapes, just frantic pants of breath in and out of his nose. His hips churn just faintly, and Blaine's heart races.

"Want to feel you come," he says, feeling a little bolder by what seems to be success. "Want to make you come."

Kurt gasps and moans and comes, warm short gushes that soak the front of his underwear and stick to Blaine's fingers. Shivering, Blaine smears the wetness, strokes Kurt through the aftershocks.

It's weird, for a minute, lying there sticky and half-over, not knowing what to do next.

Blaine kisses Kurt's sweaty hairline, happy that he had been able to make him happy.

"Let me do something for you," Kurt says into the silence.

"O-okay."

"Like you said we have all night and--"

"That's, yeah, that's--okay."

"Are you--could I take these off?" He looks at Blaine through his eyelashes, and Blaine literally feels a spasm of longing and love in his chest, Kurt is so wonderful and pure and--

He nods, and scrambles out of them, trying not to think about everything just--hanging out there--

Or in this case, bobbing, rock hard and quite vertical.

Kurt blushes and stays there on his knees between Blaine's legs, then reaches out and lightly wraps his hand around Blaine's erection.

"Oh," Blaine moans.

"Is this...?"

"Harder?"

"Oh--"

The sound of Kurt's hand rapidly jerking him makes every hair on his body stand up.

And then Kurt bends down and wraps his mouth around the head of Blaine's cock and he comes almost instantly, gripping Kurt's hair in surprise.

Sweet god Kurt is licking him, swallowing his--

He hadn't expected Kurt to want to, and--fuckfuckfuck

He keeps coming, weak spurts as Kurt sucks him shallowly, little licks and swallows around the head.

"Kurt--god--you didn't--"

"Did you not want--"

He pants, "I just wasn't--come here, I'm--"

They clean off and fall asleep in each other's arms.

Hours later they wake up and lie in comfortable silence for a while.

Blaine breaks this with, "Was it gross?"

"A little," Kurt admits. "I mean--I liked--loved your reaction but of course it's--"

"I get it," he replies. "I--it's all a little weird, isn't it?"

"I am so glad that we're on the same page here."

Blaine grins. It's relaxed between them now, more familiar without the newness of sex between them, and he rolls over, then rolls onto Kurt, straddling his hips and sitting on them.

Kurt's fingers wrap around his hips. "This is--not really so scary," he says, tracing Blaine's hip bones. "I mean in the larger scheme of things." Blaine shrugs out of his pajama top, and Kurt makes a small noise. "Jesus, you are--"

Blaine takes Kurt's hands and put them on his chest. Kurt takes the hint and gently squeezes his nipples. 

Blaine hisses through his teeth and tilts his head back. "Yeah--like that." They mess around like that for a while, kissing, touching, and Blaine eventually coaxes Kurt out of his underwear and pajama shirt.

"So beautiful," he says. "You're so beautiful, Kurt."

They tangle and roll over, and Blaine ends up on the bottom. He wraps his arms around Kurt's shoulders and slings one leg around Kurt's waist.

"I have condoms," he says, blushing, against Kurt's ear.

"Oh, god, okay--"

Kurt fumbles for Blaine's jeans that are on the floor beside the bed, and comes up with a condom and lubricant. It takes ages to get the condom thing sorted, and then the lubricant is cold, but once that is done with they go back to kissing and rocking into each other.

Kurt's naked skin feels so good against his--and eventually Blaine's cock is leaving wet trails on Kurt's belly and Kurt is panting and thrusting down against him.

"Please," Blaine blurts, roughly mouthing Kurt's jaw--they're sweating, and it's so hot in the room, and a wide angry hunger is clawing at Blaine's chest--he needs more, needs to feel more, and Kurt is right there-- "Please let's--in me, please?"

Kurt groans into Blaine's mouth, pressing forward--embarrassed and nervous, Blaine lifts his thighs, folds his legs against Kurt's body.

"Fingers, I--yes or no?"

"Um, I've--I've done that before, so maybe--"

"Oh my god, you have? That is so--oh--"

Heart racing, Blaine presses his mouth to Kurt's shoulder, then his neck, then his mouth. "It feels--good, weird too but--Kurt--put your fingers in me, please--"

Shaking, Kurt strokes lube-slicked fingers between Blaine's legs, jerkily finding him and pressing in.

"Oh--ohgodyesyes--slow, just--"

His eyes roll back. It hurts, but that feeling of fullness is so--and if he just-- 

He shifts his hips, and then reaches down to change the angle of Kurt's hand, and--

"Oh! Right there." He closes his eyes and focuses on the feeling, and it takes a while but finally it doesn't twinge. 

"Blaine," Kurt moans urgently.

"Yeah--come here, now, okay?"

Kurt holds Blaine's wrists above his head and Blaine keens softly and reaches down. "Let me. Just go slow, okay? But let me..."

He guides Kurt's throbbing erection, spreads his legs and cants his hips and slowly pushes down around the thick, long length of it.

Ohgod.

It hurts, he knew it would, but it's also so much at the same time, and Kurt--that face, blotchy with red and sweat--

"Kurt," he groans. "Move."

He pulls away, and then sinks back, and his face contorts. "Blaine--"

"Push deep, for just a--it's okay I just want to--"

He does; Blaine wraps a hand around himself, his legs up around Kurt's waist, and works his cock fast and hard. Kurt kisses him and holds it and he comes, sobbing, feeling his body spasm around Kurt's cock.

"Oh god," Kurt moans, and comes, jerking and twitching.

Blaine holds him tightly; they both shake and shift for a long moment, then Kurt kisses him and he realizes there are tears on one or both of their cheeks.

"I love you so much," Kurt sighs.


End file.
